


Sho's invitation

by tangiblewhimsy



Series: Street Kids [13]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho can't help wanting to save people he loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sho's invitation

The first time Sho asked, Nino thought he was joking.

Well, not necessarily joking, but he certainly didn't think Sho was expecting a serious answer. It was when silence filled the space between them after Nino's sharp retort that he realized that his friend was actually being serious.

Rolling over from where he'd been digging at the side of the bed for his pants, crisp sheets twisting around his form, Nino propped himself up on an elbow. He had to squint in the low light of bedroom, but it was easy enough to see how Sho was staring a hole in the blanket where his toes drew lines against the linen.

"I can't," Nino said, a touch pleading. He really seemed to be great at fucking up their good moods. But how could Sho just spring something like this on him so suddenly? That wasn't fair. "You know I can't."

"No I don't!" Sho tried, whipping around to face Nino in the dark. Whatever he had been about to continue saying, however, Sho swallowed as he snapped his mouth shut and clenched his jaw. Leaning back against the headboard he breathed a heavy sigh, sinking into the mattress. "I... I don't want to... to take you from them," he tried to explain.

"But that's what it would be," Nino cut in flatly. He watched as Sho deflated a little more and Nino tried to ignore the sharp twist of guilt.

Moving in with Sho wouldn't be abandoning Aiba and Jun. Not _really_. Though part of it would feel like abandoning them, at least in Nino's mind. But he knew himself too well. Aiba and Jun were a smoke screen, an easy excuse to use not to take this opportunity. Nino had spent so much time being miserable, distrusting others. He'd spent so much time alone. Then this strange little family enveloped him, took him in. He'd fight for them, steal for them, starve for them. And though all he ever really wanted was to be happy, to be safe and loved, he still distrusted his good fortune.

How could Sho feel so strongly about him that he'd want to _live_ with Nino? And only Nino. Sho hadn't asked them all to live with him. He'd asked Nino. The difference was significant and it had him scared shitless.

Carefully, Nino snaked his way through the twisted sheets. Sho lifted an arm pliantly as Nino nudged his way over, attaching himself to Sho's side. Why couldn't this be enough? Nino chewed at the inside of his cheek, wondering what he could say to put things right.

Then he felt fingers running softly through his hair, absently pulling strands away from his face and neck. Nino felt Sho lean down and place a short kiss to the top of his head before relaxing back into the pillows. The tightness and worry in his chest lessened, the panic that had begun creeping into the edges of his mind closed out once more by the stolid pylons of denial.

With a tiny sigh, Nino let himself drift off into sleep.


End file.
